I Won't Give Up
by stateofpatty6
Summary: Nate is a famous actor because of his role as Kol Mikaelson, he meets Patricia Gordon, a blogger. As he tries to ask her out and she's afraid that his fans, friends and family might not like her, as well as she wants a quiet life; will they give up or give in and fall in love? Nathaniel Buzolic/OC


A/N: So this story just came to my head after watching The Fault in Our Stars and then listening to I Won't Give Up... i decided to change it a bit, make it a bit like Unscripted Love by Tina Reber.

I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

I Won't Give Up

Prologue

I walked the hallway of the hospital. Walking very quickly. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts, combat boots, a loose beige floral tank top and a jean jacket, his jean jacket. His mom called me, crying - out of breathe today morning. "Everything was making noises," she said, "I called the doctor and they won't let us in."

This was the painful part that I experienced before. Coma. He's in a coma right now and i seriously messed up. I should've not walked out on him. I should've stayed. If I did, none of this would happen.

I rode the elevator to the 6th floor and ran to room 624. Before I even rounded off the corner, I saw his mom crying. She won't stop. I saw Jai, a friend of mine and his too. Most of our friends were there. I looked at all of them, majority of them were crying too. But not as hard as his mom. I walked towards the room, and believe me... it was a wrong move. As I reached the door frame, I saw doctors, nurses around him and his bed. When the nurse said clear, and something was placed on his chest, his chest arched then went back down.

"No..." my voice trailed off in a whisper, "No..." I said louder this time which caused Aaron and Kellan to appear from behind me and pull me away from the door, they were huge guys, but I was fighting to get to Nate, just to hold his hand, or give him one kiss, or hold him in my arms, or shake him to wake him up, or even tell him that I love him; that i always have and i always will. I needed to wake him up!

"Nate!" I yelled, crying in the process.

"Patty, don't." Aaron told me.

"No, he's gonna wake up! He has to wake up!" I said still looking at Nate fighting to get to him, "Nate! Wake up, please!" I begged tears falling on face.

"Patty, they're doing their best. Let them do their best." Kellan told me.

"No! No! No!" i shook my head. I pushed past Kellan and Aaron, and entered the room, but i was stopped by nurses pushing me out of the room telling me that i'm not allowed to enter the room but I ignored them.

"Nate, wake up! Please, wake up! Nate!" I screamed his name as they pulled me out. I was hysterical.

_I don't want to lose him. I love him. I won't lose him. I won't lose him. _I kept saying to myself. When they pushed me out of the room and closed the door, i sat beside his mom, we hugged each other, crying and I rested my hear on her shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine, sweetie." she comforted me, "He's gonna me fine."

I shook my head still crying continuously, "No. It's all my fault." I cried.

"No, it's not." she hushed me. "It's not your fault."

"It is."

"And why would you say that?" she asked rubbing my arm.

"He... he..." I stammered. I shook my head, stood up and ran. I ran towards the corner that where I turned and in the hallway, all alone. I started crying. Breathing heavily, tears falling from my eyes non-stop. I kept crying so hard that when I stood up, i still didn't stop either.

As I leaned against the wall still crying, I coughed. Then, a loud noise made me look up. I saw a girl with brown hair. The pain hit me. I held my lower stomach wondering what that pain was. I looked down at my shirt and shorts seeing blood continuously flowing. "What-" i whispered, sobbing.

That's when everything went dark. All I remember was, there was blood in my hands, and I also felt my body hit the cold hospital floor. What did I feel after that? I felt warm hands and arms being wrapped around me and the sound of a familiar voice soothing me as I keep on crying, repeatedly telling me "I'm sorry, darling. It's alright, darling. Everything will be alright, I promise you that."

I felt his tear fall on my face and i felt him kiss my forehead as I closed my eyes and listened to what I think was his heartbeat. That was all I wanted to hear from him for the past 2 weeks. His voice. Him telling me that it was all going to be alright. Him calling me 'darling'. His 'darling'.

Leave a review!


End file.
